Phenylpropanones are known to be prepared by oxidation (using peracids, such as performic or peracetic acid) of phenylpropenes having formula: ##STR4## where R and R.sub.1 have the same meaning as above, to give an intermediate glycol (via epoxide), which is successively converted into a ketone by heating in the presence of mineral acids. Such a process, however, gives rise to many drawbacks; said process, in fact:
requires the use of an internal olefin(V) that is not commercially available and that has to be prepared by isomerization of the corresponding terminal olefin (II);
requires the preparation of performic acid just at the moment of its use, owing to its limited stability with time (a very thorough care is needed for safety purposes); alternatively, the use of expensive organic solutions of peracetic acid is needed;
presents some problems connected with the recovery or with the disposal of considerable amounts of organic acids resulting from the reduction of said peracids.
The Applicant has now found that it is possible to prepare said phenylpropanones by a simpler and cheaper catalytic process, free from danger and from the other drawbacks of the known art, which process allows, particularly, to avoid the use of dangerous and/or expensive oxidizing agents, such as performic or peracetic acids.